


What if Brian hadn't fucked Rage

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Brian had desided not to push Justin of a cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if Brian hadn't fucked Rage

Justin and Daphne were dancing, Mel and Lindz came up to them.

"There you are sweetie, having fun?" Mel asks him.

"Yeah, it's great."

"You know, Brian's looking for you!" Lindsay says.

"He is?"

"Of course, this is your night he wants to be with you." Mel smiled and danced away with her wife.

Justin goes looking for Brian, at first he can't find him but then he sees him at the bar.

"Brian, Lindz said you were looking for me."

"I was." Brian sweeps him in his arms and gives him a soul-searing kiss.

Just then, Ethan steps in to the main floor of Babylon and looks around. He finds Justin and goes over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is a big night for you, I wanted to be here."

Justin is uncomfortable and looks at Brian.

"Stay, please." Brian whispers in his ear.

Justin beams at him and turns to Ethan. "Thank you for coming Ethan, I really appreciate it, if you will excuse me, I would love to dance with Brian."

"Let's go Sunshine, lead the way." They go out to the dance floor and Ethan leaves, he knows that he has been beaten.


End file.
